


Wings of Freedom

by DrippingCandyEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrippingCandyEyes/pseuds/DrippingCandyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's actually just a poem. One that Levi wrote for Eren's funeral but decided wasn't right to share. it takes place in the canon universe. </p><p>(i don't really ship it in canon because it ruins the feel of the actual story, but this is just an idea i had and i think i turned out alright)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Freedom

Wings spread wide  
you rode the skies  
It's the end of a genocide  
and you my love, have died  
the titans are done  
humanity has won  
It ended with you  
and off you flew  
after we sliced the nape  
pulling out your lifeless shape  
wings of freedom spread over the land  
they with your death hand in hand  
even now that your dead  
there's nothing but you in my head  
nothing to fill my days  
nothing but your old ways  
now my heart is barren  
without you  
Eren

 

-Levi


End file.
